Bleach Shippuden:Two heroes one Destiny
by VerdeTaka
Summary: What if instead of Naruto living his childhood alone ishin(ichigos dad) adopted him and train Naruto and ichigo to become strong Shinagami ! Pairings still not decided accept Ichigo and Orihime.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so be nice ! Anyway since nobody Made any Naruto and bleach crossovers for a while so I thought of making one my self!  
Anyway I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR BLEACH!

Ichigo at age 8

Wahhhhhh! ichigo cried. STOP CRYING YOU BABY! The bully yelled while kicking ichigo off his leg.  
Leave me alone! ichigo screamed. Or else what? the bully laughed while ichigo was starting to cry again.  
HEY LEAVE HIM ALONE! a very energetic voice that came out of the blonde kids mouth. The kid ran off as soon As the blonde boy came to ichigos aid. Are you hurt? Asked the blonde that looked around his age. Yah thanks...  
Oh I am sorry I haven't gotten your name. Naruto Uzamaki! And I'm gonna become homage one day Believe it!  
Oh cool...Um...What's an Hokage? Your not from here aren't you? Naruto asked.  
Nope .said Ichigo The Hokage is the leader of the hidden leaf stated. Ohhh! not Knowing what the hidden leaf village is.  
Later that day at the playground So kids bully you two?Ichigo asked. Yah but I don't pay any attention to them smirked at ichigo. So... Naruto you want to be best friends ? Naruto looked surprised at first then made a fox smile Of course!  
Ichigo and Naruto smile at each other for an while. So Naruto were is your parents?Naruto turned his head took awhile to answer I don't know I've never met !Sorry for with sadness in his expression. Its Okay .Naruto smiled Hey its getting dark shouldn't you be getting home?Yah I guess see you tomorrow Naruto. Yah see you tomorrow.  
Just before ichigo could bet home an angry mob appeared in front of the two.  
THERE'S THE DEMON GET HIM! One on the men in the angry mob and Naruto was scared to death in till isshin came to the ! What is the mature with all of you?  
WATCH OUT THE DEMON IS BEHIND YOU!  
Calm down it is just my son and his friend now go home please!isshin said aware of the demon Naruto has.  
He might be right we could have gotten the wrong in the mob said. Soon the mob was gone.  
Thank you dad I was starting to cry. Yo Naruto is it? How do you know my name Ichigos dad? For now that does not matter I will explain later ,but first will you like to live with us?

Cliff Hanger!  
Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but it is 11:07 at midnight So I hope you enjoyed it and see you the next chapter!


	2. The Adoption

Hey guys welcome to chapter 2 of Bleach Shippuden!  
Ive noticed my grammer and spelling was bad in the last chapter,So i will check my chapters before I sumit them!Also I have an special guest to say the disclamer for me!  
Naruto:ME!

Me:Hey arnt you suppost to be 8 why are you in your early teens?

Naruto:uhmmmmmmmmmmmmm who cares?

Me:Not me! just say the disclaimer.

Naruto:Okay Bleach and Naruto is made by there rightful owners Not VerdeTaka!

Me:THANKS NARUTO!Now Lets get back to the chapter!

* At the playground*

Naruto:W..What did you say? Isshin:Will you like me to adopt you?  
Very suprised of what isshin asked him.  
Naruto:YES!

Isshin:Wow the 3 Hokage was not kidding about you being fighsty.

makes a small laught because it is true.

Ichigo:You hear that Naruto we get to be brothers!  
Naruto and Ichigo starts to celabrate.

*Later after Isshin fills out the adoption pappers*

Sarutobi:Isshin are you sure about this?Reminber Naruto possess the 9 tailes.

Isshin: Im well aware of that Sarutobi besides I owe minato, So this will make us even.

Sarutobi:I see well I wish you good luck Isshin started to walk away to were naruto and ichigo were[The Waiting room]

Sarutobi:Wait!Give Naruto this when he is ready.  
He hands isshin late minato's Flying Thunder God Kunai

Isshin did not say anything but shakes his head.  
*To naruto and ichigo*

Naruto:So what were you guys doing in the hidden leaf village anyway?

Ichigo:I dont two boys were thinking hard on why Ichigo and isshin came here.  
*Soon isshin left the hokages office to pick up Naruto and Ichigo*

Naruto:Mr kurosaki?

Isshin:You can call me dad you smiled

Naruto:Right dad why did you guys come here?

Isshin Was quiet for not to long Isshin:Sure ill tell you will we head home!

*Infront the kurosaki house*  
Naruto:So you heard about the village hateing me and you wanted to help me?

Isshin:Yah kinda like ichigo can you head to house while i talk to naruto for a little while.

Ichigo:OKAY! *Walks in side the house*

Naruto:So what did you want to talk about?

Isshin:Naruto ill have to tell you the truth why I saved you.

Naruto:The...Truth!?

Cliff Hanger!Geting interesting huh? I know right!

Naruto:So what is the truth?

Me:Huh your still here?Also you have to wait in till the next chapter to hear the truth Sorry :D.

Naruto:Fine -_-

See you the next chapter dont forget to favorite or at least review!


	3. The Truth!

Hey guys And welcome back for some more Bleach Shippuden!Naruto will be pair with someone I just dont know who should it be-_-SO I came up with an idea!  
Why not I let you deside who naruto will be paired with, But theres a catch that lucky woman is between Rukia, Hinata, or Tauski. Sorry no sakura But, She is in this story so stay tooned!And todays special guess is DRUM ROLE PLEASE!

Goku:Hi guys!

Me: WTF Goku what the heck are you doing here?

Goku:Opps wrong anime *Dashes away*

Me:WAIT COME BACK!

Goku:*Dashes Back* what?

Me:Well while your here why not you say the disclaimer.

Goku:Umm Okay VerdeTaka does not own naruto nor Bleach They are both owned by there rightful owners.

Me:Thanks goku heres a cookie *Tosses Goku a muffin*

Goku:YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Dashes away*

Me: Well enjoy!

*In front of the Kurosaki House*

Naruto:The truth? What do you mean there is another reason why you adopted me?

Isshin:Yes It seems like I had to tell you sooner or later, But I did not think I would tell now.

Naruto: So what is it?

Issin paused for a second.

Isshin: No offense but I did not do this for you I Did this for your father.

Naruto:Y..YOU KNOW MY FATHER!YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ABOUT HIM WHATRS HIS NAME WHY DID HE LEAVE ME ALSO WERES MOM? Naruto was so eager to know who his parents were he was getting of topic.

Isshin:WOW! Naruto you will know all of that in due time But,For now SHUT UP IM TELLING A STORY!

Naruto takes a few stepes back surprised of isshins reaction.

Isshin:Anyway Me and your father were childhood friends before he passed, So I Did him this Favor on raiseing you.

Naruto:I see

Ishhin:And right before we head in I have to tell you the main reason I wanted to talk to you about

Naruto:[Here it comes] Naruto thought.

Isshin: The reason why villigers hate you is because..."You Are The Host Of The Nine Tailes"!

Naruto was surprised about what Isshin said he remenbers iruka teaching the class about the 9 tailed beast.

Naruto:YOU MEAN THE SAME NINE TAILS THAT PULVERIZED THE HIIDEN LEAF 8 YEARS AGO?!

Isshin:Yes and they think you are the demon not the host so I knew you needed help.

Naruto is very quiet after lissening to what isshin just informed him.

Isshin:Naruto to make you feel better you have an amazing gift of chakura because of the nine tailes.

Naruto made a stright face. Okays so whats your goal WHY DID YOU HELP ME?

Ishhin:Well its kind of funny you ask so ill tell you Ichigo has alot of power. I mean a LOT Since your very touth in the in side I thought you could help him unleash his power.

Naruto:How? Im not even a ninja yet.

Isshin:I will train you to become a Subsitute Soul reaper.

Naruto: Whats that?

Isshin:Technically a Human Shinagami that fights monsters called hollows to protect humanity

Naruto:WOW Thats sounds so cool!

Isshin: [wow he is happy all over again]

Naruto:So when do we start training?

Isshin:Next week and dont tell ichigo

Naruto:What Why?

Isshin: That I cant tell you just trust me on this one.

Naruto: fine

Cliff Hanger!

Naruto:Impressive I thought you would mess this chapter up

Me:Shut up! Anyway I hope you injoyed this chapter!Also dont forget to fav,or at least review!


End file.
